Back to the Beginning
by Hellewise14
Summary: Gillian's life is upside down as a phone call changes her life- she has to return to her home town with her fellow daybreakers. Her old enemies haven't forgotten about her and she soon discovers that not all of them are from the Nightworld...
1. lack of sleep and phone calls

Gillian Lennox hadn't slept well. All through the night she had been tossing and turning, never finding a comfortable position to sleep in. Never sleeping for more than twenty minute intervals, David had tried to stay awake with her, but he eventually fell asleep. So Gillian had sat in her room in the mansion alone, until dawn, when she thought it was acceptable to "wake up". As a result, she ate breakfeast without realizing what she ate, and her best friends were currently telling her that her species was incorrect.

"Jill, you really don't look like a real witch, more like a stupid fairy tail witch," Thea told her.

"No, Thea, I think she looks more like a zombie," Morgead said, pointing at the dark circles under her eyes.

"Shut up!" Gillian joked half-heartedly; she was just too tired to care about anything at the moment.

Eric came downstairs, kissed Thea on the cheek and grabbed a bowl of cereal, and then he looked at Gillian.

"What the hell happened to you!" Eric asked- Thea lightly slapped his arm.

"Ran to Vegas, became a show-girl for the night, got a major hangover, and married a drug cartel, only to sneak back here before everyone woke up," Gillian said. **(Yes, I got that from Raised by Wolves) **

"Lovely, so, is David beating the shit out of your 'husband' right now?" Eric undoubtedly wanted to hang out with his best friend.

Gillian snorted, "Damn straight he is! I just hope my hubby isn't in 'roid rage!" talking to Eric was waking Gillian up. A little.

Jez ran into the kitchen and before anyone could say a word, she was devouring a piece of toast.

"Jez? What are you-," Thea stopped dead at the look on the hybrids face.

"Must- beat- Rashel- to- training- room!" then she ran out of the kitchen, after only being in it for about a minute.

"Oo-kay," Morgead said, and then he added, "You see what I have to live with? Jez and her crazy obsession of breathing everyone at _EVERYTHING_,"

Gillian was still about to pass out in her cereal.

"Gee, Morgead, I wonder who also acts like that," Thea said, giving the Lamia a side-ways glance. Morgead feigned innocence. Another wave of tiredness swept over Gillian, only this time it was accompanied with a gut retching pain. _Ouch_, Gillian thought. It hit her again, this time knocking her breathless. Eric, Morgead and Thea noticed this and stood staring at her for a moment when another spasm racked through her body, when they finally reacted.

"Jill!" Thea was right next to her/

"Go get David!" that was Morgead's voice, yelling at Eric, who ran up the stairs to David. Before Gillian knew what was happening, Morgead had her on the couch and Thea was putting a spell on her- a No Pain kind of spell.

David and Eric were down the stairs faster than Gillian would have thought possible.

"Gillian! What happened!" David was kneeling next to the couch, looking helpless. Gillian took a deep breath to answer him, and found that nothing was wrong. Maybe I was imagining it? She thought, _no_, a small voice in the back of her head told her, _you could have imagined that kind of hurt. _

"Nothing now… I don't know what happened," Gillian admitted truthfully. She bit her lip as a feeling of unease set over her and her cell phone rang. She dreaded it, but she still made herself answer it. It was her father, and he was crying.

Gillian didn't think as her father told her that her mother was dead. She didn't think of how a car collide with her o her way home from her job at the elementary school that she now worked at, didn't hear the pain in his voice or the pain in her gut at the knowledge. She just felt numb. When her father was done, she said quietly, "I'll be home as soon as I can Dad, I'll see you then," she hung up, not waiting for his reply. Four questioning pairs of eyes were on her then, and Gillian met them dead on as she said to no one in particular, "My Mom's dead," and David's arms encircled her as she shed her tears like a water fall and sobbed until the world became dull nothing-ness.


	2. airplanes and the golden girls

Any other day, Gillian would have been a ball of excitement at being on a _private jet_, Thierry's to be exact. When the other Daybreakers had heard that Gillian was planning on going to her mother's funeral alone, they had caused such a fuss that not even JADE could beat. So, they were all more or less cramped into the seats of the plane, or you were Jez and Morgead, who were attempting to break down the door to the kitchen, because they thought Thierry was "trying to starve them". Gillian laughed at her friends antics, it put some normal back in her life. Thea sat down next to her.

"Hey Jill, how you holding up?" she asked and ran her had over Gillian's arm in a comforting gesture. Gillian sighed, "I'm doing okay, I mean, all things considered," she said and rested her friend on the other witch's shoulder. David came up with some hot chocolate.

"Here Gillian, drink this," David said, Gillian sipped the cup quickly, and burned her tongue in the process. Sleep that had evaded her all through the night hit her like a wrecking ball. She looked pointedly at Thea, "you spiked my drink with a potion didn't you," it wasn't really a question. Thea grinned sheepishly.

"David said that you hadn't been sleeping, and I-,"

"Its fine Thea, thanks," her eyes were already closed and it came out as "ItzfinThaThans" and then she was sleeping.

"Thea, has she said anything to you? Gillian hasn't spoken much to me since the call," David said worriedly. Thea shook her head, "No, I think she's just numb right now, I think once she starts seeing familiar things again, she'll finally break down, and listen to me David Blackburn," Thea looked angrily into his face for a moment, "If Jill is hurting and you aren't' there for her, I don't care if you're my soulmates best friend, I will KILL YOU," David shivered, that was as dark as Thea got, and it was pretty damn scary. He nodded mutely and Thea returned to her naturally sweet self, "well then, good," and she pulled Gillian's head onto her lap and put in her Ipod. (In my story, Thea is VERY protective of Gillian, kinda like Blaise was for Thea in Spellbinder) David walked to the back of the plane where everyone was watching the only show that they could picked up at 5,000 feet: The Golden Girls (That is the funniest show ever made, seriously! Watch it!) Morgead was looking at the screen with the food that he had successfully stolen sitting on his lap.

"Oh my God, it's Keller, Gillian, Jez, and Poppy in old age," Morgead said, horrified. The girls, minus Gillian looked at him, confused.

"Well," Morgead started, "Poppy is defiantly Blanche," people nodded in agreement, "because she wears whatever she wants and doesn't care about her age, and there both redheads!" the last part was said teasingly. "Do I even have to say who Rose reminds me of?" this earned some laughs, "Gillian," everyone said at the same time, laughing before sobering up a bit again at remembrance of her loss. "Keller is Dorothy because she's all serious and "prioritized" and Jez is Sophia, because she tries to make everyone's lives hard by pretending to be either stupid or by spilling you secrets, or…." He went on and on and on. Most people were in tears of laughter at the end, except Jez whose alabaster skin was dark red. The plane was landing.

"Daddy!" Gillian ran up to her father as he opened the door to the house, Gillian had vehemently refused to let him pick her up from the airport, circle daybreak followed slowly behind her. "Jill," said her father, his voice was thick with emotion, and without a warning, Gillian was crying to. Thea ran up to the two of them and took them inside, as everyone stood around awkwardly for awhile, except for David, who wanted to go and see his family.

(Gillian woke up and convinced David to go to his house)

"So dad," Gillian said later in the day, "how was mom doing while I was gone?"

"She quite drinking, she got a job at the high school," he then proceeded to tell Gillian about everything that she missed, and she was thankful.

"Well dad, I'm glad that she was happy," Gillian's eyes misted over and she looked at the clock, it was 11: 58, they would have to wake up early tomorrow for her mother's laying out, and Gillian was sure as hell NOT looking forward to waking up in the morning, ushering her father off to bed, she gave the Daybreakers there rooms, minus David, him staying at her house may have set her father into cardiac arrest, and Gillian wasn't in the mood for another hospital visit. Shoving the boys into the guest room and the girls curling up into her room-fit-for-a-ten-year-old, they fell asleep, Gillian dreading the tear fest that awaited her tomorrow.

**Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER but karma kinda bit me in the ass and all these people in my family keep dying! Kinda why I'm writing this…..not really….**

**PLEASE UPDATE!**


End file.
